Shining Star
by scarecrow's girl
Summary: A lone female Letter Bee and her faithful dingo travel the world in search of real light, real life, and possibly real love.


Disclaimer: The plot and different concepts in this story belong to the creator of Tegami Bachi: Letter Bee. The only things I own are the characters Nelle and Dost. :)

Nelle looked up at the dimly lit sky, a splatter of stars amongst the fake mother-star Amberground's government created long ago. She nibbled on the side of her lip, a bad habit she had grown accustomed to when nervous or pondering a deep thought. The precious letter she held in her right hand had grown slightly crumpled from her firm grip, and she cursed because of her carelessness. The lavender-colored girl's hair brushed against her shoulders as she looked back down at the ground, her worn boots covered in a fine layer of dirt. Her dingo (irreplaceable companion) sat beside her, minding his own business.

Nelle glanced toward her precious dingo, affectionately referred to as 'Dost'. He was a cat, with extended fangs and orange-colored fur that glistened in the starlight at times. He was a gorgeous feline, but tended to be a bit narcissistic and therefore was not a high-ranking dingo. Nelle smiled at him, biting on her lip subconsciously.

Dost shifted into hishuman form, a great feat for him when the starlight was so feeble. Nelle's eyes widened, her Letter Bee hat shifting to one side, as it was the standard one-size-fits-all.

Her faithful friend now had pale alabaster skin in replace of his silky fur. His hair looked as if it was on fire, for it was the color of the campfire flames they created almost every night. His eyes were a golden honey, with forest green around the pupils. Nelle reached out to him, a look of worry and concern for the strain this form put on his body and mind.

Before she could touch him with her thin index finger, he spoke, his voice hoarse and commanding.

"I demand that you stop this disgusting habit." He said, while grabbing her lip and pulling it gently, a small smile on his face.

"S-says the cat that licks himself clean!" Nelle replied shrilly, trying to escape from his grasp.

Dost smirked, and then promptly pushed her Letter Bee hat down onto her face, so it covered her aquamarine eyes.

"Now what would be the cause of this horrid quirk? Tell your old friend what you're worried about."

Nelle quickly pushed her cap back up to its proper place, her eyebrows furrowed. She hated to admit it, but Dost was 25, while she herself was only 19.

She stuck her tongue out, her elongated fingers fiddling with her Shindanjuu, Papillion. "It's nothing, you nosy dingo. Cats are too curious for their own good."

He sighed at her blatant stubbornness as he watched her continue walking down the road, her left hand gripped firmly on her gun. They both knew that the Gaichuu in this area were numerous and robust. He could picture her face, eyes gleaming as a bead of sweat rolled down her rosy cheek.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you, little bee. After all, it's my job." Dost said clearly, grabbing her wrist and pulling it away from her well-crafted weapon.

"Oh yeah? And how many times have I gotten injured while you were whining about a bruise on your cheek from a beetle Gaichuu?" She huffed, clearly annoyed at his recent behavior.

His shoulders tensed up, a sign that he was upset. The fiery man cleared his throat, adjusting one of the two crimson-colored sashes thatadorned his chest and shoulders.

She sighed dramatically, "Look, we're almost at our destination, let's just keep quiet until then. Turn back into your feline form so you don't strain yourself."

Her friend obeyed, shifting back into his animal state, but his large ears hung low. Nelle twiddled with her messenger bag strap, trying not to look back at her neglected companion.

'Why do I always say such hurtful things to him?' Nelle thought, cursing herself under her breath. She sighed again, and then came to a complete stop as she heard Dost meow precisely three times.

'A Gaichuu, and a large one at that.' Nelle thought, and then grinned subconsciously at her partner for doing his job well. He glanced back, his fur upright and ready to battle.

Nelle grabbed a hold of her precious gun, quickly loading four spirit amber bullets into Papillion before the dreaded Gaichuu surfaced. A low rumble was heard, and the ground beneath Nelle's boots shook.

A large 20-foot centipede rose up out of the hard ground, the metal covering its soft insides gleamed from the starlight.

"Dost! Find the weak spot while I try to do some damage!" Nelle shouted at the feline while she aimed for the eye of this gigantic insect. Dost's ears quivered and his nose twitched as he tried to pinpoint the miniscule area on the creature that was not covered in solid armour.

Nelle held her Shindanjuu steadily, as she shouted the words that would make her spirit amber come alive to destroy this heart-snatching creature.

The pale girl took a deep breath, and then yelled, "Umai Sutinga!"

Okay guys! That was chapter 1! Review please. :)


End file.
